You
by Bru Moraes
Summary: • Spin-off da The Heart Never Lies com Stephen e Victoria • Após cinco anos com Stephen, Victoria continuava tendo a certeza de que estava ao lado do homem com quem ela passaria o resto de sua vida.


**N/A:** Como eu tenho andado sem muita vontade de escrever, mas hoje essa vontade apareceu de levinho, resolvi fazer uma one-shot super curtinha e clichê com um casal que eu amei escrever em 2010. Pra quem não sabe, é a Victoria com o Stephen, personagem inventado por mim na minha fic **The Heart Never Lies**. Eu recomendo que as pessoas tenham lido a fic para poderem ler essa one-shot, mas acho que se você não leu poderá entendê-la, sei lá.

Dedicada pra **Cinthia** que ama esse casal.

Sem betagem, me virei nos trinta. Sorry.

**You**

— Olhe para mim

A jovem ergueu seu olhar em direção ao rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Sorriu e abaixou os olhos novamente.

— Eu amo quando você sorri para mim – ele disse enquanto prepara a máquina fotográfica.

Victoria riu de leve e passou as mãos pelos cachos ruivos. Encarou o rosto do rapaz novamente. Ele estava sorrindo, com a câmera fotográfica na mão. A barba estava por fazer, os cabelos estavam amarrados e os olhos verdes dele estavam divertidos. Ele se divertia vendo-a corar em sua presença.

— É preciso mesmo tudo isso?

— Claro que é – ele disse e tirou uma foto de surpresa. Victoria assustou-se e ele riu.

— Pare com isso, Stephen!

Stephen riu enquanto andava até a sua mesa cheia de negativos. Victoria o seguiu e o abraçou por trás enquanto encostava suas bochechas nas costas do rapaz. Ele riu novamente enquanto sentiu o corpo dela junto ao seu.

— Você é um bobo – ela disse rindo.

— Sou?

— Claro que é! Demorou anos pra descobrir que me amava!

Stephen virou-se e ficou de frente para a jovem que ainda sorria.

— Eu acho que eu sempre soube que te amava.

— É claro que soube. Tanto que ligava sempre perguntando pela Alice. – a jovem respondeu sarcástica. – Tanto que brigou com o seu irmão por ela...

— Chega – ele pediu visivelmente desconcertado. – Eu já te disse que eu fui um idiota.

— E continua sendo – ela sorriu enquanto ele respirava fundo.

Victoria sorriu de lado e passou as mãos pelo abdômen do rapaz. Stephen fechou os olhos enquanto ela aproximava-se do ouvido dele.

— Vic – ele sussurrou enquanto ela mordia o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz

— Eu tenho algo pra te contar – ela disse rindo enquanto se afastava dele. Andou pelo estúdio e pegou uma maçã que estava na fruteira. Sentou-se em cima da mesa e mordeu a fruta enquanto balançava as pernas que não alcançavam o chão.

Stephen soltou um suspiro longo e pesado. Mordeu o lábio e andou até perto da mulher que amava.

— O que?

— Há quanto tempo estamos juntos mesmo? – Victoria franziu o cenho. – Cinco anos?

— Por aí. As gêmeas de Jasper e Alice já têm quatro anos. O filho de Rose e Emmett já tem quase seis, não? Por aí. Por quê?

— É verdade... Não existem mais bebês no nosso grupo. Isso é triste. Eu gosto de bebês.

Stephen franziu o cenho.

— Dá para ser mais específica? – Ele pediu e ela riu.

— Você é tão lerdo, amor! – Ela disse. Mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã. Depois de ter comido este pedaço, ela encarou Stephen. – Venha aqui.

Stephen riu, mas o fez. Aproximou-se da jovem e ela aproximou seus rostos. Victoria tomou a mão de Stephen junto a sua e sorriu.

— Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa – ela sussurrou.

Stephen passou a língua pelos lábios carnudos. Victoria sorriu e sem tirar os olhos dele, guiou a mão do rapaz até a sua barriga. Continuou encarando os olhos do rapaz. Viu ali a dúvida e depois a compreensão. A surpresa deu lugar à emoção. E ela não disse nada.

— Victoria...

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e o beijou nos lábios.

— Quem diria que nós dois, jovens, bêbados... Um dia teríamos um filho? – Ela indagou sorrindo e Stephen abriu os lábios em um sorriso enorme e sincero. Riu e a beijou mais uma vez. E mais outra. E mais outra.

— Eu te amo – ele disse e depois riu. – Eu te amo tanto.

Victoria assentiu e o abraçou apertado.

— Eu também te amo.

— Agora o Jasper vai parar de dizer que eu estou velho demais para ter filhos – Stephen disse enquanto se afastava do abraço da sua mulher.

— Caso ele fale isso, jogue na cara dele os cabelos brancos que Angela tem dado a ele – Victoria disse enquanto ria e Stephen a acompanhou. Só então a jovem viu os olhos marejados do rapaz.

Colocou a mão no rosto do homem que amava e sorriu tendo a absoluta certeza de que passaria o resto da sua vida ao lado dele

**Fim**

**N/A: **Super curtinha e tals, mas eu queria escrever algo, so... Beijos.


End file.
